1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductor assembly, and in particular, to an inductor assembly having a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
For increasing power conversion efficiency and power supply ability of power supplies, massive electronic components with complex circuit designs are required to be disposed within limited spaces of power supplies. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a conventional power supply. The power supply includes a printed circuit board 10a, a choke 20a, a transformer 30a, and a base 40a. The choke 20a and the transformer 30a are mounted on the printed circuit board 10a. Because of circuit design and space planning of the power supply, the distance between a threaded hole 11a and a mounting hole 12a on the printed circuit board 10a cannot be further decreased, and the relative locations of the threaded hole 11a and the mounting hole 12a cannot be further adjusted. Thus, the choke 20a and the transformer 30a are too close, and the safety regulation of power supplies is violated.
Moreover, since the base 40a is a plate structure, the choke 20a may not be stably disposed on the base 40a, and the base 40a cannot prevent the choke 20a and the transformer 30 from contact theretogether. It is dangerous when the choke 20a contacts the transformer 30a. 
Further, when the choke 20a is assembled to the base 40a, ends of a wire 21a of the choke 20a are pulled at the same time, and an axis AX1 is located above the center of the ends of the wire 21a. Thus, the relative locations of the choke 20a, the transformer 30a, and the base 40a are fixed, and the distance between the choke 20a and the transformer 30a cannot be adjusted.